The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A user may access a website from a computing device via a network such as the Internet. The website may display a webpage to the user via a web browser executing on the computing device. The webpage may include images, videos, text, or a combination thereof, to be displayed to the user on a display associated with the computing device. The displayed webpage is a visual representation of an underlying source document. The source document can include text as well as one or more tags associated with a portion of text. Each of the tags may be indicative of a characteristic (bold, italics, underlined, hyperlink, alignment, position, font, etc.) of the text portion associated therewith. For example, the tag may include a markup language tag defined by the hypertext markup language (HTML), the extensible markup language (XML), or the like. A web browser interprets the source document to generate the webpage, which in turn is viewed by the user.